


The Maze Runner Death Cure: Another Story (Newt)

by Ilovecats72



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt Newt (Maze Runner), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mind Control, Newt doesn't have the flare, No Smut, Protective Minho (Maze Runner), Protective Thomas (Maze Runner), based off the book, poor Newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovecats72/pseuds/Ilovecats72
Summary: Everyone is given their memories back, but Newt's memories are not what he thought they would be. The gladers have to fight through one of Wickds trials once again, but the thing is they don't know that they are in a trial.Wicked will do anything for a cure even tearing apart friendships. They take Newt and make him do and see the unthinkable. Will the gladers friendship be strong enough to survive through this.------------------------------------------------------------------This story is also on wattpad under the same name.
Relationships: Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 35





	1. Forced

Newt, Thomas, and Minho were all waiting impatiently in there room. Newt and Minho were lying on their beds while Thomas paced back and forth in the room.

Not one slept, in felt like hours almost days were going by. "When are they going too let us out of this shuck place" Minho said. "Don't worry they will let us out soon" Newt said "we just have too wait until everyone else is done with the surgery". Minho huffed at the thought of everyone getting there memories back. 

"Hey slinthead would you mind stop pacing your annoying the klunk out of me." Thomas stopped startled noticing that Minho was talking too him. "Oh sorry i'm just worried about everyone else you know." "Why" Minho said as he sat up "they made the stupid choice too trust WCKD whatever happens it's on them." Thomas stared blankly into Minhos eyes trying too grasp what he just said. "Oh shut it you two" Newt said as he got up and stood in between both of them breaking there stare.

He slid his hand through his blonde hair. "Just wait ok soon they will let us out of here and we will be with the rest of the gang sooner then you know it." And just as he said that the door swung open making all three boys jump a little. It was Rat man he walked into the room with four armed guys behind him. 

Thomas stepped forward "are you going too take us back too our friends now" with a small smile on his face. The Rat Man stared at Thomas then back at Newt and Minho then he opened his big mouth" well no". Thomas smile quickly went away Minho and Newt both stepped forward with surprised looks on there faces. "What do you mean" Minho finally blabbed out. Rat Man Opened his mouth then closed it trying too find the right words. "Ok so I know that I said that you don't have too get your memories back but we talked it over with the counsel and they decided that you should get your memories."

Newt spoke out in rage." What are you shucking talking about you told us we don't have too get our memories back so were not doing it." "Oh Newt come on don't you want to know what happened before all of this. Don't you want to know who your par- " then he stopped. "Sorry your the wrong person too ask that." A confused look came upon all the boys especially Newt. 

"What do you mean" Minho spoke out. Rat man replied "oh just come on let me give you your memories back and you'll find out."" No way"Thomas said "were not doing anything with you." "I was afraid you were going to say that' Rat man said with a sigh. He turned around to the men behind him and whisper too them "grab them."

The men walked to the three boys. They knew exactly what was about to happen they all tried to run but got captured. They were squirming in the guards arm. Rat man spoke "don't fight it there's no way you can break loss just cooperate with us and it will soon all be over with." Thomas spoke" why are you doing this why wont you just let us be." The rat man walked closer to them "because we want to give all of you your great memories back" he looked at Newt then frowned then turned away. 

"Come on let's go and get it over with."The guards moved them forward one guard too every boy and another standing behind them with a gun too there backs." Keep up boys" said Rat man from ahead "we're almost there." Soon they came too the same building where all of there friends got their memories back. "Were here" Rat man said in excitement. "Alright now let's do this nice and easy ok don't try anything you'll just make it harder on yourself."

Minho and Thomas both looked at each other knowing that there was nothing they could do. They both looked at Newt who was staring straight at the floor. "Newt" Minho said Newt looked straight at him and said "i'm not going to let them do this." He quickly hit his head back against his guard. The guard fell back holding his nose. Thomas and Minho tried to help also but there guards grip tightened and they couldn't get out. Newt went after the other guard with the gun. Before the guard could shoot Newt hit the gun out of the way making an electric ball fly through the air. Newt was just about to punch the guard until Rat man came up behind him and hit him in the back of the head with one of the guards guns. Newt fell straight to floor. It hit him perfectly too knock him out.

"Oh Newt" Rat man said "why can't you just make things easier on yourself." He looked at the guard that just got off the floor from Newt hitting him in the face. Pick him up and put him inside. The guard walked over too Newt and picked him up as if he was just a pillow he walked him over into the room and laid him down onto one of the beds. 

Then the Rat man looked over at Minho and Thomas whose faces were open with shock. "Now" Rat man said "i propose that you will cooperate unless you want to end up like your friend Newt." Neither said anything and the guards walked them into the room. It was a small room with four beds. Two on the left two on the right.Newt was already lying in one of the beds on the right. Minho and Thomas were both seated on the two beds to the left.

The guards left the room Rat man was standing at the door "i'll give you guys a few minutes to talk then we will send in the doctor" then he left and closed the door behind him. 

"What should we do" Minho said "There's nothing that we can do" Thomas replied. "Were just going too have too let them do this." They didn't speak another word. Both just sat there with discouraged faces soon the doctors came. He was wearing all white even white masks. "Ok" one doctor said "so we are going to be doing a simple surgery we will hook you up too these devices and they will give you your memories back. We will not put you asleep but we will give you something so you don't feel a thing."

The doctor first went over too Newt. "Hey what happened over here" the doctor quickly ask after taking a glance a Newt. Minho responded "he tried to escape." The doctor didn't answer he just quickly hooked him up and went too Minho. He pulled out a needle " this is the serum so you don't feel anything during the surgery." "Why didn't you give Newt that" Minho asked. "Well he's already asleep he wont feel anything anyways." Then the doctor stuck the needle into Minho's arm and hooked him up to the machine. Then he went too Thomas and did the same thing gave him the shot and hooked him up. The doctor soon left room before he did he said that as soon as he closes the door he will start the machines and the surgery would begin. He left the room and closed the door behind him. As soon as he closed the door the surgery began.


	2. Memories

Minho and Thomas sat there quietly they could here a little buzz and a little tingle but other then that it felt like nothing was happening. 

"Minho" Thomas suddenly said "what do you think Rat Man was talking about when he told Newt that he shouldn't be asking him." "I don't know man he's probably just trying to mess with us you know." There was a long pause of silence then Minho broke it. "Should we trust them." "trust who." "Rat Man and Wicked." Thomas took a long pause too answer "We can't trust them everything that they do to us is a lie. I don't even know if these memories are even going to be true." "So who do we trust" "We trust each other" 

They didn't speak another word. They just layed there in silence for the rest of the surgery. Soon the buzzing and tingling stopped.

The doctor came back in and started taking off the machines. "It will take about one to two hours for you to start getting some memories back so i would recommend going too asleep it's easier to grasp your memories. Then in a couple of weeks you will have all of your memories completly back."

He finished taking the machine off Minho and went over too Newt. "I'm sorry for your friend here." "What do you mean" Thomas asked. The doctor looked at them with sad eyes "you will see when he wakes up." Minho and Thomas both looked at each other in confusion.

The Doctor got up he told us the guards will escort us back to our rooms. The same four guards came in while the Doctor left. The guard that Newt hit picked up Newt and escorted us to our room. He lied Newt down on the bed then they all left. One of the guards said before he left "I would take the Doctor's advice sleep it's easier for the brain"

As soon as the door closed Minho and Thomas walked right over to Newt. "What was the Doctor talking about" Minho said. "I have no idea but i'm scared for Newt." "Me to Well i think that we should go too sleep like the doctor said and hopefully when we wake up Newt will be awake and can tell us what the shuck is going on." "Ok". Then they both walked too there beds and layed down. Neither one wanted to go too sleep but they both forced themselves too.As soon as they fell asleep they started to get some memories.

In Minho's memories he saw two figures standing in front of him he finally realized that they were his parents.His mom was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans. Her hair was wrapped into a bun on top of her head. She was smiling and Minho knew that smile from somewhere it was his smile. His father was short and strong. He was wearing a nice dress shirt with long pants. They both started to laugh the laughter rong threw his ears as a beautiful song. 

Thomas had a similar memory. He only saw one figure though it was his mom he knew it as soon as he saw her. She is smiling a great big smile from ear to ear. She had long straight hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a grey jacket with jeans. She came in and hugged Thomas. Thomas felt warmth through his whole body and for the first time in a while he felt safe.

While Newt was knocked out he was also getting his memories back. Newt saw something different he didn't see any figures just a floor no he was on the floor. He was lying down on his stomach on the floor he looked up too see springs i must be under a bed he thought. From a distance he heard a door open then close. A terrible feeling went through his body as he heard footsteps get closer and closer soon he could see the feet in front of him. A terrible amount of fear went through his body as he saw the man crouch down and look at him "there you are" he said as he smiled. All of his teeth were yellow most were missing. Newt froze in fright as the man quickly reach under the bed and grabbed him by his hair and pulled him out from under the bed. "You stupid kid" the man said as he pinned him to the wall. "Your a mistake by your mother and we should of never had you your a waste." Newt finally realized that this was his father. The man put his hand into a fist and striked Newt right in the face. Newt fell to floor as the man continued too scream. Tears were falling from his face now. His father picked him back up and threw him to the side "your a mistake." His father started to walk over to him then stopped as he heard a knock from the front door. His father looked down at the crying child "i will be back." His father then turned around and left the room. Newt was now curled up into the corner crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think this chapter was hard to write trying to find the right way to show there memory flashbacks but I hope I did a good job. Also I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me how you think I can improve my story. I would love to hear from you guys and thank you so much for reading my story.


	3. Are They Real?

Newt sat there thinking about his dream it cant be my father he thought too himself it just cant be. Newt could feel tears pecking at his eyes but held it back as he heard the door swing open. 

Standing at the opening of the door was Janson his beady eyes stared straight at Newt. Newt started back at him trying too hold himself back from attacking him. 

Janson broke his gaze and spoke. "Well it looks like you are all awake and have gotten some of your memories back."

He looked back at Newt for a quick second then quickly looked away. 

"Are they real?" Newt finally spoke up. All gazes landed on him as he slowly rises from his bed. The guards behind Janson took a step forward not knowing what the boy would do. Janson stared straight into Newts eyes almost as if there was sympathy in his eyes. Almost. "Yes" he said with a calm voice.

Thomas and Minho were both behind Newt now there faces filled with concern still not knowing what is going on.

"Your lying." Newt blurted out. It was calm but still had anger in it. Minho put his hand on Newts shoulder trying too comfort him from whatever was happening. Janson now spoke "i'm not. What you saw in your dream was real it was your memory." "Your bloody lying!" Minho tightened his grip on Newt scared he would try too attack Janson and get knocked out again.

" I know why you would think i'm lying and I don't expect you too believe me now and I don't need you too. Sooner or later you will accept that these are your memories." Janson said this like there was no care in the world. This just made Newt angrier. 

Newt toke a step forward the guards saw him and also took a step froward. Newt talked so softly he could barely hear himself. "I will never trust you and I will never trust WICKED."

Janson stared at him saying nothing for a couple of seconds. Then he broke his gaze and took a step back.

"Tomorrow you will all be reunited with your friends so get some rest then we will talk about what comes next with everyone."

Janson turned too leave but looked back at Newt one last time. He said three words before disappearing through the doors. "WICKED is good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter i feel like i rushed it a little bit to much here but oh well. Anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter and trust me i wont give up on this story it might take me a while but will finish it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading


	4. More dreams

Newt almost felt like puking after hearing that. Thomas noticed this and put a hand on Newts back steding him a little bit as Newts skin went pale and his knees almost buckled under him. Thomas guided Newt too the nearest bed and sat him down as some of his color started too come back too his face.

Minho now joined them sitting right in front of newt on the other bed while Thomas sat on Newts left side. Minho now spoke being out of patients. "Alright Newt spill what did you see in your shucking memories". 

Newt never looked up from the group as he told the two boys about his memories. "It was awful" Newt started. "I was hidden under a bed hiding from something. I didn't know what it was until i heard footsteps come into my room. The footsteps came closer and closer to the bed until they stopped right in front of me. The next thing i know there's a hand grabbing me by the hair and pulling me out from under the bed. The strong man pushed me up against the wall". Newt was now trembling remembering his memory all so clearly tears threatened to fall but he pushed them back as he continued."The man then started to yell in my face telling me how i was a mistake and a waste. He then started too punch me and threw me too the floor He couldn't do anymore as the doorbell rang and left then i woke up". 

Newt was still looking at the floor with tears threatening to fall. While Minho and Thomas were both staring wide eyed at Newt with their mouths wide open. 

It was silent for at least five minutes until Thomas broke the silence " hey it's alright don't worry because we're your family now". Newt froze and for the first time he looked up, straight into Thomas eyes. Newts teary eyes turned into rage and anger. " You don't get it Tommy!" he scream while getting up off the bed too look down at Thomas. "I was in the maze for three years with no shucking memories of my family! But i always kept telling myself that there out there looking for me i thought my parents were out there missing me loving me! Now i come in here get my memories back and find out that they didn't give a klunk about me they didnt love me that no one loved me!"

Both Minho and Thomas were both staring at Newt with wide eyes. Minho stood up too put a hand on Newts back. " Hey calm the klunk down we know it's hard for you but-" He couldn't finish when Newt cut him out " get off of me Minho your as bad as Tommy here just leave me alone" With that Newt walked over to the opposite corner of the room and sat down. He put his head in his hands and started to cry. He couldn't hold it back he felt awful like someone just stabbed him in the heart. 

Thomas got up too go over too Newt but Minho stopped him. " Give him a sec he just had his shucking heart ripped out let him be alone for a little bit." Thomas nodded at Minho with tears in his eyes seeing the blonde boy break down and cry. Thomas has never seen Newt cry. He was always strong and never showed his emotions. Now to see him breaking down crying broke Thomas's heart. Thomas wanted to go and comfort Newt but he knew Minho was right. So he turned around and laid down on his bed as he fell asleep.

Minho still stood staring at Newt as much as he wanted to sit next to him he knew he couldn't. So he followed Thomas laying down on the bed across from Thomas and soon fell asleep. 

Newt was still on the ground crying in his hands. He hated crying in front of people especially his friends but he just couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Newt looked up from his hands too see his two best friends sleeping. He smiled a little too himself seeing his friends in peace. About an hour later Newt finally fell asleep. 

While he was sleeping he had another memory. Newt was now sitting on the couch staring at the blank wall. He was a little bit older maybe a year older now. He kept staring at the wall doing nothing just staring. What am i doing Newt asked himself but he couldn't move he tried to move his head and look around but he couldn't it was like he was in his body but he couldn't control it. Soon Newt gave up trying too move. He just sat there looking at the same wall a few minutes passed and he still hasn't moved. Newt was getting frustrated now he wanted to move and look around. And as on cue he turned his head. He looked straight at the door as he heard it creak open. He could feel his body start to shake he looked down at his hands too see them shaking violently in his lap. Whats happening? Newt thought then he looked back up too see a man standing in the door frame and he knew immediately what was wrong it was his father. They stared at each other for a few seconds as his father started walking towards him. Newt got up really quick and tried to run but before he could leave his father grabbed his wrist pulling him back. "No p-please don't". As he said those words his father's face turned to a scary grin showing his ugly teeth. He started to laugh Newt could tell he was drunk from his awful breath. Then he drew his hand back and hit Newt straight in the face making Newt fall. Newt was now screaming in pain as he put his hand up too his nose feeling liquid oozing down 'blood'. "Stop p-please don't do i-it s-stop please!. His father didn't listen to him as he took a step closer about to hit Newt again. Until Newt heard his name being called. "Newt, Newt!" Newt woke up with a big gasp and tears running down his face. He looked too his side too see Minho and Thomas both standing there.

"Hey newt are you alright-" Thomas was cut off by Newt pulling both boys into a deep hug. Thomas and Minho both froze for a second shocked by the small boys actions. Then they both wrapped there arms around Newt. They stayed like like for about five minutes until Newt stopped crying and pulled away. "Do you want to talk about it?" Minho asked. Newt looked into Minho's eyes for a while until answering "no i don't want to talk about it not yet". Thomas was about to speak when he was interrupted by the door opening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you liked this chapter. I know that i'm updating really slow and stuff but don't worry I promise you that i will continue this story. It might take me awhile but i will finish it I promise you. Anyways I hope you guys are having a great day.


	5. Together Again

"Well good morning boys" Jansons voice echoed into the room as he stepped threw the door frame with four guards behind him.

"How did you sleep?" He said with a smirk on his face. All three boys stared at him not saying a word. " Well i'm here to take you back too your friends."

The guards started to walk into the room and grab the boys. "And Then what shuck face?" Minho spit out " What happens after were with our friends what are you going to do to us?"

Janson stood there staring at the boy thinking of an answer too come up with. " Well we will take care of you fix you up then let you do what you want." With that Janson turned around and started to walk out the door. The guards pushed the boys forward following Janson. 

They went down many corridors making many turns left and right to many to keep track. Until finally Janson stopped in front of a door. " Were here" Jason said as he opened the door. The boys were then pushed into the room making all three of them fall to the ground. 

Thomas got up first to see Janson close the door behind him. Thomas turned too Minho and Newt. He held a hand out too Newt who grab it and helped him up. " You alright?" Thomas asked. " Yeah im bloody great Tommy" Thomas knew he was being sarcastic but he nod his head and helped Minho up. Once all three were up they turned around to see a room filled with shocked faced gladers and Group B.

It was silent for a while everyone just looking at them like they didn't know what to say. Until Minho bumped in. "Yeah it's nice to see all of you shanks too." Then there was an uproar of cheering and laughing. Frypan was the first one to come up too them. "I thought you all were dead." He said as he gave all three boys a huge hug. 

All of the gladers came around giving them hugs or clapping their backs. Group B just stood aside and watch since they didn't really know them. 

Thomas was excited to see everyone but he was even more excited to see theresa. He gave her a huge hug not wanting to let go. Minho was so happy to see all of the other gladers. He gave everyone that was left anyways a hug. Newt was glad to see all of the gladers here with him. He gave a fake smile greeting all of his friends. But he just couldn't stop thinking about his dream his family his father. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Minho clapped a hand over his back. "You alright there buddy you just blanked out for a couple seconds there." "Yeah i'm fine just excited to see everyone." Minho knew that Newt was lying and was probably thinking about his family but he didn't have time for that right now he will deal with it later he told himself.

After everything had settled down Frypan, Thomas, Newt, Minho, and Teresa. Were all sitting together on the ground in the corner. 

Theresa and Frypan explained how they got their memories back they were brought back here. They also both shared a little bit of their memories from before Wicked. Newt was sitting next to Thomas. Thomas could feel Newt tense when they started talking about their families.

"So what happened with you guys" Teresa asked after she finished her story. " Minho spoke up telling them about how they forced them to get there memories back and then kept them in another room. He soon went on telling them a little bit about his memories of his family. After he was finished Frypan and Teresa both looked at Thomas telling him to tell his story. Thomas told a small piece of memory he remembered. After he finished it was Newts turn. 

"How about you Newt what do you remember?" Theresa asked. Newt looked down at his lap trying too think of what to say. He didn't want to tell the memory again. 

Minho and Thomas both looked at Newt then each other. They turned too Teresa and Frypan with sad eyes. " Um I don't think Newt wants to talk about it right now" Thomas finally said. "Why not whats wrong?" Theresa asked. "Um well he u-" Thomas was cut off by Newt. "It's none of your bloody business!"

Everyone stared at Newt not knowing what to say. They were all stund by his sudden outbreak."I'm going to bed" Newt says angrily as he quickly gets up and limps over too one of the beds and lays down. 

All four of them watched Newt walk away. "What the shuck just happened what's wrong with him." Frypan asked breaking the silence."Nothing's wrong with him shuck face" Minho spat back. 

Thomas stared at the blonde boy in the bed. He felt so bad for him Newt was always so strong and usually never snapped like he was always calm and collected.' There is something wrong with Newt.'

"He's broken"


	6. Nightmares

Thomas POV

Everyone decided to go to bed after that. Minho slept in the top bunk of Newt and I slept on the bed next to him.

Newt was sound asleep snoring a little bit. Minho soon follows suit and is out in seconds. I on the other hand just can't fall asleep. I'm worried about Newt. I try to fall asleep knowing I need the rest.

After what feels like forever I can feel my eyes start to droop until I heard wrestling from the bed next to me. I turn over too see newt moving a little bit in his bed. I think nothing of it just Newt turning in his sleep until I heard a little whimper. I snapped my eyes open only to see Newts figure on the bed.

Another whimper breaks out this time a little louder. "Is he having a nightmare?" I asked myself. I slowly get out of my bed and make my way over too Newt. I have no idea what to do 'should i just wake him but Newt needs the sleep it doesn't seem too bad maybe i should just let him sleep through it.' I decide that i need some help because i don't know what i'm doing.

So i look up and quietly wake Minho up. He groans and slowly opens his eyes. "What do you want?" "I think Newts having a bad dream i don't know what too too." i whisper. "And i do?" Minho looks at me irritated. I stare back at him telling him to get up. He groans a little louder and i quickly shush him. "Can you do anything quiet." "Nope sorry if you wanted someone quiet you shouldn't have woken me up." I roll my eyes at him as he gets up and down the ladder.

As he gets down Newt lets out another whimper. I look at Minho and he just shrugged at me. "Should we wake him up?" i ask. "I don't know does it look like i'm a expert at this." I roll my eyes at Minho 'so much for the help.'

I kneel down next too Newts bed and Minho follows kneeling right next to me. As we kneel down i start too her small whispers come from Newt. It's so quiet i can't even hear what he's saying."What's he saying?" Minho whispers to me. "I don't know." Newt lets out another whimper. He starts to speak again but louder where i can hear it. "Please no i'm sorry please." Newt starts too breath heavy and i can see sweat dripping down his forehead. "Please no." He's Getting louder now and is moving his head side to side.

Another whimper breaks out this time much louder. "What's going on?" I turn around to see Theresa sitting up in her bed looking at us confused. Before i could answer her there was an ear splitting scream. I turn back around to see Newt screaming with tears falling down his cheeks. I look at Minho. "We Need to wake him up now." Without hesitation we try to wake him up. "Stop! Please! Stop!" "Newt you need to wake up! Wake up Newt!" Newt was now squirming in his bed another scream breaks out of his throat. The lights are now turned on and everyone is huddling around us.

"Newt snap out of it man it's just us!" Minho tries to scream but Newt still wont wake up. Newts arms started to try to push our arms off him flailing them around. I tried to grab his arms but one came down on my face. I could feel blood start to trickle down my cheek from where he scratched me but i didn't care i got back up and grabbed his arms.

We started screaming at him trying to get him to wake up. Then his eyes suddenly shot open and he immediately sat up. His eyes were wide with terror as he looked around the room seeing everyone staring at him. It was silent no one spoke not knowing what to say. Minho opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as we heard the door opening. 

We all turned to see a bunch of WCKD guards rush in along with rat man. Two guards went straight for Newt grabbing him by the arms and started to drag him out. I was still in shock of what happen I barley realized that they took Newt. As soon as a snap out of it i get up and quickly step in front of them stopping them. "What the hell do you think your doing let him go." 

The guard holding Newts left arm quickly comes up to me and pushes me out of the way. I try to fight against him but two more guards come up from behind me and pull me away. 

They continue to drag a still shocked Newt out of the door.The guards let go of me and Rat man steps up too me. " Sorry no can do we need to take him into another room too protect all of you." As he pointed to my cheek. I lifted my hand too my cheek feeling blood. "That wasn't his fault he was just having a nightmare he didn't mean to hurt me." " Well then he should be good to come back soon ok." Rat man says with a huge smile that disgusts me. I don't trust this man but i don't have another choice.

"And how long will that be?" Minho asked standing next to me. "Oh i don't know once we know he won't be a danger to any of you guys. We just want to make sure your safe here." Minho scoffed and rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah because you didn't just put us in a maze and tried to kill us all." Janson continues pretending to not hear anything.

"Anyways it's pretty late you should try to get some sleep don't worry about Newt he will be safe." Janson walks out the door with his guards behind and left.

"Shuckface" Minho said under his breath but i could still here him. I turned too Minho and put my hand on his shoulder. "You said it he sure is a shuckface." Minho just looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "What?" He rolled his eyes and turned around. "Newt better be hear tomorrow or else were going to have to kick some rat face butt." Minho continued to walk back to his bunk not looking back.

'Newt will be fine right i mean what else could they possibly do to him. Tomorrow Newt will come back and we will help him out with whatever he is going through. Everything is fine. Hopefully' 


	7. Ratman's Lies

I woke up scared I was having a terrible dream of my father or memory I don't really know anymore.

I Woke up to see Tommy's eyes staring at me with concern and confusion then the next thing I know I'm being dragged away from my friends by some guards. I didn't even try to fight because as they were dragging me away I saw a newly fresh cut on Tommy's forehead and knew it was from me. So I let the guards take me away out of shock and fear of myself I don't want to hurt anyone. 

Soon they were dragging me down a hallway and into another room. It was close to the room I was just in just down the hall. They threw me in not even trying to be gentle. But I'm still in too much shock to try to snap back to them.

The dream I just had still replayed in my mind. I can still hear my fathers cruel words in my head telling me how I'm 'worthless' and 'pathetic'. 

Soon I finally get up from where I was laying with a little groan sore for when they threw me in. The room was a lot smaller than the one I was just in and it was just white. Literally, there is not one color in here all of the walls are white and there's no furniture. It's so white I have to squint my eyes a little because it's too bright and hurting my eyes.

I was too focused on trying to adjust my eyes I didn't even notice the door opens from behind me until I heard that all too familiar wretched voice. "Hello, Newt how do you like your new room?"

I turned around quickly and took a couple steps back. 'Wait did he just say new room am I being separated from my friends? Hell no that's not happening again.' 

"What do you mean new room?" Ratman just smirked oh I hate that stupid smirk of his. "Well, you see Newt you're a danger to the rest of the group so you need to be separated for a little while. Well, at least that's what the rest of the group thinks." His smirk grew even wider 'great something bad is going to happen now'.

"What do you mean tell me." "You see Newt we need your help with something. I know what we've said how we were all done with the test and you're safe now but sadly we still haven't found a cure and need more test."

I looked straight in his eyes hoping that he's lying or anything but all I see are the eyes of the devil. "No, you told us that we were done no more shucking test. You have put us through enough and too many have died already were not doing anymore test for you bloody psychos." I could feel my cheeks heat up with anger 'how could he do this he just promised us no more test and here he is trying to get us to take more test no way I'm not doing this.

"Tsk tsk tsk Newt I was really hoping you would cooperate here but I guess this is more fun anyway." As he says that Ratman pulls out a little remote from the inside of his coat pocket.

I Don't know what that remote is but I'm not waiting to find out. I charge at him knowing I need to get everyone out we can't stay here anymore. I'm just about to tackle him to the floor until a blinding hot pain coursed through my body. I scream and immediately fall to the floor screaming. Pain coursed through my whole body until it stops.

I stay in on the floor shaking trying to catch my breath. I can hear laughter come from above me and I look up just enough to see Ratman standing there laughing.

"Beautiful little creation we made here Newt. A little chip that we implanted into your brain it sends jolts of shocks straight to your nerves electrifying the whole body. And all I have to do is just press this button."

He bent down in front of me so he could be closer to my face I could still feel pain in my body I was too tired to try and get up. "Now I would love to stay and explain the rest too you but it's getting late and you look pretty tired there Newt so ill do you a favor I'll put you too asleep. We will discuss the rest tomorrow Goodnight Newt try not to have any nightmares though."

And before Newt could even fully function his words Ratman pulled out the remote again and pushed a button. But this time instead of pain I saw darkness as I fell into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ok so I just wanted to clarify that this story takes place in The Death Cure. And also Newt is not infected with the flare. Ok the flare is still a thing and WICKED is still trying to cure it but Newt does not have the flare. Anyways thank you for reading my story sorry it feels kind of short i just wanted to get a chapter in because I felt like its been a while. So I hope you guys enjoy your all amazing.


	8. The Cure

I woke up back into the same room nothing had changed just the same white walls. 

I was still on the ground with a small groan i try too sit up. Immediately i regret that decision as i feel the raft of what happened yesterday. Or so i think it was yesterday there's no windows in here i can't tell. 

Deciding that it's pointless to even get up i just stay on the floor curled up on my side.

'What are they going to do to me? Where are my friends? Are they hurting them too?' All of these questions rush through my mind with no answers too them. 

Everything hurts so bad especially my head. It felt like hours past as i stayed laying on the floor. I tried to go back to sleep but my head hurt so bad i just couldn't fall back asleep. 

So i just layed there waiting for something to happen. As i lay there i let my thoughts betray me as my mind goes through all of the worst things possible. Thinking about how Janson is going to come back and do the same thing or how they are torturing my friends. I hated thinking about it but my mind wouldn't leave me alone. 

But soon enough i hear the click of the lock. I immediately whip my head up too look at the door immediately regretting it as sharp pain hit my head. Right after the click of the lock the door swings open slowly. I lookback up slower this time too see the one person that i hate most in this damn world. It's bloody Janson with his stupid smirk on his face.

I frown straight at him making eye contact and refusing to look away no matter how cold his look was. 

Ratman broke eye contact first stepping into the room with two guards behind him again. Not like he needed them i could barely even move let alone try to attack him. 

"Now Newt why don't we finish our conversation from yesterday." I don't answer him i just keep looking at him with angry eyes. "Ah I see giving me the silent treatment now, Well it's better than smart ass mouth." 

Ratman turns back to the guards. "Get a chair and sit him in it. I'm not going to have a whole conversation staring down at the floor. Get me a chair too while your at it." One of the guards quickly moves out of the room.

Silence filled the room as Janson waited for the guard too return. He soon did and as expected with two chairs. He set one down in the middle of the room and the other right across from it then he started to lift me up into one. The other guard came over to help since I wasn't. I would have tried to fight back but I was just in too much pain too even try. They soon got me too be seated in the seat. And even though it hurt a bit I kept myself sat up I didn't want the guards holding me up this whole time. 

"Alright that's it you guys can leave now I don't think he will be any bit difficult to handle especially with this." That's when I noticed the item in his hand too be the same device he used against me last night. My eyes widen a bit and I almost fell out of my chair but was still able to catch myself.

Janson looked over at me with his stupid smirk that I hate so much. The guards leave the room without a word. 

Janson took a seat into the other chair right across from me. Silence filled the room again. It felt like hours and he hasn't said anything. I'm starting to get angst.

'What is he doing why isn't he talking?' I couldn't handle the silence anymore. "Well you bloody shank are you going to talk or not. Because i don't like to stare at your dumb face all day." "Ah there we go i was wondering how long it would take you too crack." I grimaced at the fact that i just lost his stupid little game. "I don't care just tell me what you were going too tell me and leave." I try to put as much venom into my sentence as possible. 

Janson just all but smiled at me that shucking smile. " Alright then let's get to it then I've already wasted enough time with you don't want to waste anymore." Ratman shifts in his seat trying to get a comfy spot. 

" Now where shall i begin hm lets just jump right into it. Newt you are our final test. You are going too find the cure for us."


	9. Betrayal

"What are you bloody talking about?" 

I'm so confused about what this final test is and what do I have to do with this cure. 

"Well Newt you know all about the sun flares and the cranks." I felt myself wince a little bit at the word crank, bringing back so many awful memories from the scorch. "And you know how we told you and your friends that we would give you the cure at the scorch trial?"

"Yeah the cure that you still haven't given us." Ratman just smirk at me. "Exactly, we promised you a cure and you're going to get one." I relaxed a little bit at that. "But-" Then I go completely tense again realizing what he meant.

" Too get the cure we just need a final test." I stare at him with complete anger in my eyes.

"What do you mean another test you told us that we were done with all the test. You bloody promised that you would give us the cure and leave us alone!" I didn't notice that I was standing up over ratman until I was finished speaking.

Ratman looked at me unamused. "I know we did but we just need one more test to finish the cure. We are so close to the cure all we need is a few more kill zone patterns then we can give you the cure." I sat back down in the middle of his stupid speech. Is he out of his mind no way I'm doing anymore test. I don't care if we get the cure or not we are all done being treated like lab rats. 

"I'm not doing any stupid test for you I'm done with you and wicked just leave us alone." "Ah you see Newt I wasn't giving you an option." 

That awful smirk came back on his face as he pulled out that little remote again. Everything froze as i saw what he was going to do. I try too lung at him before he can do anything but I'm too late. Just as I'm about to reach him he presses the button and I feel a sharp pain in my head.

It was different this time I didn't feel the shocking pain like last time but instead I was just frozen. Literally I couldn't move anything. I tried to wiggle my fingers but it's like they just wouldn't listen to me. I tried again to move anything willing everything just to move one finger but it just wasn't working. I could still move my eyes and mouth but that was about it I couldn't even move my neck. 

A few seconds later I hear footsteps walk around me until there's a pair of shoes right in front of my face. I look up the best I can too to see Rat Man's ugly face. I want to get up and just kick the bloody hell out of him but I still just can't move. 

Ratman stares at me for a few seconds until finally he speaks. "A little upgrade in the remote since last night. It took too long for you to wake up and we're trying to do this as fast as we can so we can't be wasting time with your little naps. Now that little chip in your brain can do a lot more than just shock you." 

Ratman kneels down so he's closer to my face. "That little chip inside your brain" He reaches down and taps on my head. I want to slap it away but my arms are still unresponsive. " It will be the end of you."

Ratman smirks again and stands back up. "You see Newt, I didn't even want to do this. I tried to come in here and just talk to you but you always make things so difficult."

"What the bloody shuck are you going to do to me!" I scream at him with all of my anger and frustration for not being able to move.

"Oh yes I still haven't explained the test, sorry about that try to sit still while I explain." He smirks back at me and I just roll my eyes 'this shucking idiot'. 

"Now we've done this test many times before but it just never really worked out we always chose the wrong person. First we tried Gally but everyone hated him so that didn't work then we tried Theresa but only Thomas was close to her so we didn't get enough results from everyone.

We needed someone that everyone trusted that everyone looks to when there's a problem. And who's better than the glue himself, Newt."

I thought back too when Gally betrayed us and killed poor Chuck or when Teresa almost killed Thomas. All of the patterns start to link up with each other and everything clicks. He wants me to betray everyone.

" No! I will never betray my friends I would never do that to them." Ratman looks back at me. " Well look who catches on quick I guess you do still have a brain in their." "You can never make me betray them I won't do it!" 

Ratman walks closer to me and kneels down again. "Maybe you don't catch on. You don't get a choice. You think Gally and Teresa got a choice. No. what they did was wicked but none of you knew that and none of your friends will know that either when you betray them. 

You remember that little chip we were talking about. Well it's not just in your brain it's in every single one of you. Every Group A and Group B have one. We don't usually use them but sometimes in extreme measures we would. That's exactly what we did too Gally and Teresa. But now with you we will get the right kill zone patterns from all of the subjects. Newt you are going to be the solution to the cure." 

I stared at him with utter shock. Different thoughts race through my head like Alby trying to choke himself. Was that really all wicked they could control us this whole time. And now there going too do the same thing to me there going too make me betray everyone just for some stupid results.

I stared back at him, but I couldn't speak I had a loss for words. Ratman stood back up. "I see that this is a lot for you take in I'll give you some time to digest everything then I'll be back to start everything. Good night." Ratman opened the door slipped through then closed it right behind him.

As soon as he did I could feel my body again I was able to move, but i didn't I stayed still as the conversation went through my head. 

'I'm going to betray my friends.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm really excited with the way that this story is going. I really hope that you are enjoying this story. The comments and kudos are great thank you so much. And please keep on commenting I love to read what other people think. Plus it motivates me more when I see people commenting on my stories. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter. Thank you bye.


	10. Stuck and alone

A whole day went by. I think it was a day at least there's no windows in here, but they gave me what I presumed as dinner and have not come back. No sign of Ratman or his goons. 

I lay back down on my back and try to close my eyes trying to get some sleep before he comes back. I close my eyes and immediately violent images flash through my head. I can see my father with a belt in his hand yelling at me.

I immediately opened my eyes and sit up. ' ok so no sleeping then'. 

I stood back up and walked around the small room just trying to do anything to get the thoughts out of my head. But that's all I can do in this room is think. Everywhere I look is just blank walls, an emotionless room with nothing to do. 'I need to get out of here now, I can't take this anymore.' The silence is eating away at me. I need something to happen, I need to get out of here.

I look around the room for any place I can escape. But there's nothing just the blank walls; the only exit is through the door. I walk over the door and start banging on it with my fist. "Let me out of here!" I banged on the door and repeated over and over "Let me out!" I didn't stop, I kept on screaming and banging on the door. 'They have to answer me sooner or later, they have too' But nothing ever happened, nothing. 

No one came through the door to try and stop him, nobody was coming. I stopped my pounding and looked down to the floor. My throat was raw from yelling and my fist was bruised from banging. I sank down to the floor and sat down against the door, my good leg bent up while my bad led layed straight out lazily. 

"Why are you doing this!?" I throw my hands up to the hair and start to pull as I close my eyes, but every time I close my eyes I see my father and his ugly cruel face. 

I opened my eyes back open and throw my head back hitting it against the door. Pain erupted in my head, I put my hand back to my head and massaged the sore spot. It hurt but it was something, the pain distracted my thoughts. I throw my head back against the door again, and again, and again, and again. Every time pain burst through my brain but I just kept on hitting it harder and harder. I thought for sure that I would soon pass out from a concussion or something but before I could hit my head again my whole body went still. 

I couldn't move, then the door opened. Moving me out of the way as the door swung open I fell to the side not being able to catch myself. And out of the corner of my eye I see Janson, he looks angry. "What's wrong Newt, screamed your voice raw you can't talk anymore." 

I tried to frown at him but I didn't even have mobility of my mouth. " Don't you worry we're going to shut you right up." He then looked back outside the door and waved someone in. 

A large man walked through the door, but the size of the man didn't scare me. What did scare me was the needle that he was holding in his hand. My eyes widened and I tried to move my body to do anything, but as all was the same I couldn't move an inch. He came closer to me kneeling down so he was right next to me. "Don't you worry little blondy it will feel just like a little pinch." 'No no please I can't go to sleep , that's where everything comes back all of the memories.' But they couldn't hear and even if they could they still wouldn't have stopped. The man brought the needle down into my neck as I felt a burning flame enter my neck. I felt the liquid pour through my veins and into my body. The man pulled the needle out and walked out the door without a second glance at me. 

Janson then walked closer to me and knelt down so he was close to my face. "Now you little delinquent you've been a lot of trouble for us, but don't worry, soon you will be very cooperative as we have just finished our new prototype. So get some sleep and relax, and when you wake up you'll be a whole new person." Janson then smiled and stood up. I could feel the effect from the shot starting to work on me. 

"Sweet dreams Newt or nightmares." Janson started to fade in and out until everything went black.


	11. We need a Plan

Minho's POV

It's been a week since they have taken Newt. Everyday we ask Janson and his men where they took him, and when they were going to be bring him back? But every time they just give the same answer "Be patient he will be back soon". Well guess what I have very little patience, and that little amount has already run out. 

I'm laying on my bed just staring off into space waiting for everyone else to wake up. I guess waking up every morning to go and run the maze still affects my sleeping time. 

"Hey are you awake?" I turn over to look at Thomas who is on the other top bunk. "No I've just been training too sleep with my eyes open." Thomas rolls his eyes and shifts his body so he can face me better. I cringe as the bunk squeaks under him. "Someone's been having five too many cookies for dessert." "Oh shut up Minho. So what are you thinking about?" "Nothing shuck face." 

Thomas looks at me like I'm done and rolls his eyes. "Oh come on I could hear you thinking from all the way over here." I didn't answer him, just stared at him. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Once again I don't answer him again. I look down and frown. "I know I can't get him off my mind either." "We can't keep on going on like this, they can't just keep him away from us." "I agree I feel like they're up to something, I mean why would they keep him for that long there's no point." 

Minho sits up in his bed with Thomas following suit. "We can't trust them, who knows what they're up to . We need to get him back and now." "But how, were locked in this room and the only time were not in here is when were eating." "Then we come up with a plan. People will be waking up soon once they do well make up a plan together then we'll go from there ,but no matter what we're going to get Newt back." Thomas smiled and nodded his head. "Now go too asleep if I look at your face for one more second then I'm going to have nightmares." Thomas rolls his eyes. "Whatever, good night." Thomas lays back down and turns over falling fast asleep. 

I layed back down on my back and stared at the ceiling, and whispered "Were coming for you buddy" I closed my eyes and went back too asleep. 

Thomas's POV

I wake up a couple hours later to see Minho's face above mine. "Get up shuck face. What are you sleeping beauty, but without the beauty." I frown and retort back "Well seeing your face last night must have just put me into a deep sleep." "Don't try to be funny, you're bad at it." Minho walked away as I frowned at him. 'I can be funny'. 

I get out of bed and go straight to the bathroom where I change and get ready for another day of just sitting around and doing nothing. Except not today we're going to do something today we're going to get Newt back. 

I walk out of the bathroom and find the gang sitting in the back in their usual spots. I walk over to them with a little pep in my step and sit down in between Teresa and Minho. 

"Ok now that everyone is finally awake and here." Minho looks over at me as he speaks. "We can now get too business. So Thomas and I were talking last night and we can't keep on going on like this we need t-" "We need to get Newt back now." Frypan interrupted. "Yeah you guys aren't the only ones who's still use too the maze time. Getting up for you ungrateful people too make you food. Plus you guys don't know what a whisper is."

Minho snorted "Ok whatever, anyways for everyone else who wasn't spying on us last night we're going to get Newt back today there has to be something going on. I know they said that he would return soon, but soon has long past. He could be in danger and we need to get him out." 

It's weird how Minho can change the mood in a split second. I didn't really think about Newt being in danger. I just wanted him back, but now hearing what Minho said I feel a need to get him back and make sure that he is safe. I look around our group and just by the looks on their faces I can tell their thinking the same thing as me. 

"Alright then what's the plan?" Teresa asked. We all look at Minho who in return smiles. "Alright listen-" Before Minho could start explaining his plan the door to the room opened reveling Janson and his goons. 

"Alright delinquents breakfast time you know the drill." Minho groans in frustration "alright I'll explain the plan while we eat." We all nod and stand up following the other kids out the door and into the dinning room.

I walk past Janson with a grin on my face because today were getting Newt back no matter what. 'Don't you worry Newt were coming for you.' 

Little did they know that it was already too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I'm really excited about this chapter get some of the others point of view. I'm also really excited to announce that I'm going to be posting a new story! I really like this story and the way that it is going. I'll probably post it later tonight of early tomorrow. I just want to fix a few things and make sure its perfect. So anyways go check that out later. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. So yeah I hope your having a great day. Bye. Oh don't forget to comment I love hearing from you guys.


	12. WCKD is Good?

Newts POV

'No no no no no no' I open my eyes to see a dirty ceiling, I know exactly where I am. I get up and look around. All there is, is a small bed and desk in the corner, 'I'm in my room well i guess my old room'. 

I must be in another memory. I bring my hands up to be in sight of my eyes. I expected to see small hands again like last time, it was different this time. I wasn't small and young like I was before I was my own age and size. 

"Where am I?" I look under the bed knowing that's my number one hiding spot. Then I hear it, screaming coming from the other side of the door.

I slowly walk over to the door and reach out for the door handle then I freeze. 'What if I just stayed in here, I'm sure whatever is happening out there I don't want to see.' I remove my hand from the doorknob knowing that whatever is out there I don't want any part of it. But suddenly a blood-curdling scream comes from the other side of the door and all my sense leaves my head as I throw the door open. But as soon as I see what's going on I wish I stayed in the room.

Their young I was laying on the floor with blood dripping from my cheek and tears leaking from my eyes. My father was over young me yelling " you don't argue with me! you're going with them and that's the last of it! Now get up they'll be here any minute." 

Just as he said that the door burst open with three large men in suits and armed with guns. Behind them was a woman with blond hair and white clothes, and right next to her stood ratman with a little less gray hair. 

My father stumbled back from the outburst and leaned against the counter. " what the hell is all of this for!?" The woman spoke up. " It's just a precaution in case we have any trouble." my father scoffed " I won't be any trouble I already told you take the brat I don't care just give me the money." the woman nodded to ratman. He stepped forward and threw a bag at my dads feet. My father smiled and opened the bag to reveal money.

' My father was just going to sell me to wicked for Money.' Anger went through my body as a step forward and threw a punch at my dad's face, but it wasn't very efficient as my hand just went through his head and no damage happened to him. Frustration grew in my body as I realized I can't touch them. ' Your in a memory you idiot there's nothing you can do.' 

My father looked back up at the woman and nodded to the boy in the middle of the room who's trying to make himself as small as possible by curling into himself. " Alright a Deal's a deal take him" 

One of the Armed men moved forward to try and pick him up. But as soon as the man touched the young boy, the boy started to scream curling into himself more. The women scowled at my father. "what did you do to him?" 

The women walked up to the boy and lifted up his chin to get a good look at his bloody cheek. "Nothing just teaching him a lesson. He never listens."

The women let the boys chin go and turned back to my father. "Damaged goods, take away half of his money." "What!?" My father took a step towards the women to be suddenly stopped by all the men lifting their guns and pointing it at my father. 

Janson then walked back over to my father with another bag and took half of the money. The whole time my father complained saying how 'he's fine' and 'it's not his fault the boy cant listen'. Everyone just ignored him as janson collected the money and left. 

The women then looked back to one of the armed men and pointed to the boy. "Take him to the quinjet. The armed man nodded and lifted the boy up on his shoulder with ease. He started to walk out as the boy kicked and screamed. "Please dad no, don't let them take me! Please I don't wanna go Please!" His screams were slowly muffled as they got farther and farther away.

When they couldn't hear the boy any longer the women turned back to my father and said "Thank you for your sacrifice. WCKD is good." She then turned and walked out the door along with janson and the armed men.

I was about to follow them when everything went blurry then dark. 

When I woke back up I could see the interior of the quinjet. I looked down at my hands to see the smaller size, I was young me again. I heard voices coming my way so I quickly layed back down and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. 

"I just don't understand." It was Jansons voice I could tell. "Understand what?" And that must be the women's voice. "Why we took the money we knew he was already beating on the child, that was the whole point of why we were taking him. So why don't we just leave the money and go? Why make him angry?" "Janson there is still much for you to learn, but everything happens for a reason." "What was the reason behind pissing him off." "He was an awful person and will die soon, he was already showing signs of the flare. And the money will be of greater use to WCKD. But that is not of as much importance." "Then what is?" "The boy, this needed to happen just like how he needed to be pretending to be asleep right now and listening in on us."

I tense at that. They know they know I'm faking. What do I do, do I open my eyes or keep pretending. I flinch as I feel a hand rest on my head. Their fingers start to thread through my hair and I can't help but melt in the warm touch. I can feel myself starting to fall asleep, but before I did I heard one sentence that makes me rethink everything.

"He needs to know that WCKD saved him ." And then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you liked this chapter it was hard to write but I got through it. Also I'm really excited to announce that I posted a new story. It's called Delinquent and it's another story about Newt and his friends except this time they have super powers! I'm super excited about this one. I planned this one out a lot better then this story so I'm just really excited about how it's going to turn out. So if you guys could, please go and read that story I would love you all so much if you did. Anyways I really hope that you read my other story and that's all I got for today. So I hope you enjoyed. Until next time bye.


	13. The unexpected greeting

When I woke back up I felt weird. I could see that I was awake but I didn't feel like I was awake.

I tried moving my head to the side to see where I am but I couldn't. 'Ratman must have used that remote on me again.' 

Then something appeared in my view. Not something but someone. Ratman. "It's working." He smiled then left my view. What does he mean by working what's working? 

Then all of a sudden I sat up. 'How did I just do that? I wasn't even trying to sit up.' My head turned to face a bunch of scientists and in front of them all there stood Janson and the women with blonde hair from my memory. The woman stepped forward until she was just two inches away from my face. I want to jerk back or push her away but my body doesn't respond to me. 

"Hello Newton, I know you can hear me. This is gonna be hard for you but you need to know that we are just trying to help. Now I know you're confused so let me clear some things up for you. When we gave you and your friends back your memories we also gave you a chip in your head. With this chip we were able to control some parts of your body. We kept you in that room while we tried to perfect the formula. We can't let this fail this time. Now we have replaced that chip with a new and improved one. This chip lets us have total control of your body. As you can see you have no more control you are now just a passenger in your own body. Don't try to fight it, it will just make things worse. I know you don't understand why but just remember WCKD is good."

Thomas POV

We followed everyone into the cafeteria where we got our food and sat at our usual table. I sat down with Teresa on my left. Minho sat across from me and Frypan sat next to Minho. 

"Ok so what's the plan?" Frypan asks. "Hold up, I'm eating. I need food to function." Minho said as he shoved a spoon full of cereal into his mouth. We all rolled our eyes and Frypan smacked him upside the head. "Get on with it, stop being sarcastic."

The table went quiet as Minho did not through any witty comment back he was silent. We all looked at him in confusion. Minho was just staring off past me then Fry Pan gasped when he looked where Minho was looking. Both Teresa and I looked behind us to find someone we weren't expecting.

Newt. 

We were all silently shocked. Until all at once we raced over to him. Minho got there first of course and engulfed him in a big hug which also knocked him down on the floor. I was quickly by Newt's side picking him up off the floor.

"Well it's bloody good to see you too Minho." Newt turned towards me. "You too Thomas." He then turned to Frypan and who in turn gave him a big hug. He even turned to Theresa and gave her a hug which no one was expecting, not even Teresa. After what happened in the scorch no one really trusted her except me so it's weird to see Newt be so open to her. I guess he got over it.

Minho clapped Newt on the back and started directing him to our table while we followed. "Man we have a lot to talk about." 

We all sat down with Newt now in the middle of Teresa and I. As soon as we sat down I asked the question we all wanted to know. "What happened to you. What did they do?"

It was silent for a second Newt had a blank face. I was about to ask if he was ok when suddenly he answered. "I'm fine they just kept me in a room all alone for a while. They didn't do anything bad, they just kept me for a little while longer than they probably needed to." He said the last part with annoyance. 

"That's it" we all looked over to Minho who looked confused. "They just locked you in your room and they didn't hurt you or anything. That doesn't sound like WCKD. Are you sure they didn't do something while you were asleep or something." 

"Yes I'm sure they didn't do anything. I think that they were really just trying to help me. Maybe WCKD isn't so bad after all." 

Now we all looked at Newt in confusion, even Teresa. If there is one thing I know about Newt it is that he hates WCKD. Nobody knows what to say so we all just sit in silence waiting for someone to make the next move. 

We were all startled out of our shock when Janson came into the room yelling that breakfast was over. "We can talk more in the room." We all agree with Frypan And proceed to pick up our trays and take them to the trash. 

We then start to follow everyone out. On our way my shoe came untied so I quickly bent down and tied it. When I finished I quickly walked to catch back up with my friends. When I was coming up behind them I noticed something. There was something wrong with the way Newt was walking. 

I don't know what it is, he just looks different. I look down at his legs and that's when it hit me. Newt isn't walking weird he's walking right he's walking normal. 

Newt was walking without a limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry I haven't posted in awhile. To be honest I've kind of lost hope for this story. I don't feel like it's very good and yeah. But don't worry I promise that I will finish it I don't like it when people just leave stories un ended. So I will finish this story no matter what. Anyways I've started a new story and I really like it. It's called Delinquent and I think it's really cool. If you want to be awesome please go check that out in my account it's called Delinquent. If you do I will love you forever. Anyways I hope you all are doing great and until next time bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Thank you so much for reading. This is my first ever book and i'm really excited. I would love to hear comments from you. And I would love if you would leave a comment helping me make my story better. And sorry if i have any late updates this is my first time so i don't know how long it will take me to write. Thank you so much and i hope you enjoyed my first chapter.


End file.
